Ryugu Shelter Character Animals
'Ryugu Shelter' 'Ibaraki Mark' *'Atlantic Puffin' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantic_Puffin) :: The Atlantic Puffin is also known as "the clown of the ocean" due to the bird's curious appearance with its large colourful bill and its striking piebald plumage. Just like Mark, it's able to quickly adapt to living habitats very different from each other: while the bird breeds on grassy cliffs, rocks and scree, it mainly lives on the sea and hunts for food there. :: I just cannot see Mark as an animal which can be tamed like a macaw; he's an independent person who always thinks freely and acts accordingly to what he thinks is right. Human influence and the introduction of external species of animals like rats to their natural living habitats are putting a severe stress on the Atlantic Puffin, though... :::: Mark x Maria: Flirting :::: Mark x Maria: Blooming Love :::: A Bit Gloomy: Little Mark :::: Bravely Facing The Greatest Adversities :::: For Those I Wish To Protect :::: Ryugu Shelter Group: Let's Have Fun Together Until The Very Last Moment Of The Very End! :::: Remembering A Peaceful World... :::: The End 'Miki Maria' *'Nias Hill Myna' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nias_Hill_Myna) :: This highly intelligent, elegant bird has black feathers, stylish yellow stripes around its head and a beautiful red-yellow beak. Because of its famous talking abilities (it can even sing whole songs) it has been under much pressure from trapping for the illegal pet trade, and from habitat destruction, since most indigenous forest has been destroyed. It has become a bird on the verge of destruction, just like the beautiful songbird Maria who was sort of the last of her kind. :::: Mark x Maria :::: Just which thoughts are you hiding behind those deep black eyes...? :::: The Last Song... 'Kagami Norikazu' *'Hoopoe' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoopoe) :: Because the flashy, lively hoopoe's head feathers remind me so much of Kagami's rastafari hairstyle. His personality somewhat matches the hoopoe, too. :::: Kagami All Hyped Up!!! :::: Please Hold Onto Your Beloved Ones Now... :::: Feel The Rhythm, Baby!! :::: Fighting A Cruel Fate... :::: Where Is Freedom To Be Found? :::: Eternal Freedom: Death 'Oda Michitsuna' *'Sunbittern' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunbittern) :: The Sunbittern is actually an unimpressive brown-gray bird, but whenever it flaunts its beautifully patterned wings, it can appear as a truly beautiful, amazing creature. This reminds a lot of Oda's personal appearance. He was acting as the leader of Ryugu Shelter when he actually was nothing more than a puppet to hide the true governors of the shelter. Despite that, he always gave it his very best to truly live his role, until the very last moment of the very end. :::: Grandiose: The Director's Acting :::: Like A Little Sun In A Dark Place :::: Though, actually... :::: Helpless: Little Oda :::: Taking Care Of Those Entrusted To Me :::: Sacrifices Must Be Made For Survival...? :::: Giving It My All, Until The Very Last Moment Of The Very End :::: To Next World 'Saruwatari Sadao' *'Asian elephant' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asian_elephant) :: Sadao's peaceful, gentle nature (and his bald head) certainly match the elephant's. Despite its impressive appearance, the Asian elephant is an endangered creature, pre-eminently threatened by habitat loss, poaching, degradation and fragmentation. Just like Sadao, the last remaining ones could very well be those who see the end of their kind... but they're all giving it their very best to live until the very last moment of the very end. :::: Cute: Little Sadao :::: Silently Carrying Everyone's Burden On My Back :::: If I'd Ever Found A Girlfriend... :::: Gentle Dreams: Family Life :::: Protecting What's Left Of My Dreams :::: Ryugu Shelter Clique: Let's Have Fun Until The Very Last Moment Of The Very End!! :::: Party Time!!! :::: The Last Guardians Of Ryugu Shelter :::: Sad Goodbye Between Friends: Mark and Sadao :::: All Dreams Have To End Eventually... :::: Cruel Death 'Hino Takeru' *'Gorilla' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gorilla) :: Strong, kind and friendly family animals, but fierce when their beloved ones are attacked. The gorilla's warm and fuzzy family life reminds me very much of Hino's big love for children and how he even died surrounded by them. Hino's physical strength is also not to be underestimated, even though he never got an opportunity to use it for the good of his community outside of "playing baseball". But in spite of their great physical strength, gorillas still are endangered animals... :::: Taking Care Of My Kids :::: Family Life :::: Little Hino: Small But Determined :::: Tiny Hino: A Cheeky Bundle Of Curiosity :::: Rastafari Brat :::: Going For The Strike! :::: Baseball Lessons...? :::: Conquering the Enemy's Base :::: Surrounded By My Small Admirers :::: Lovely, but sometimes... a little bit too loud! :::: Enjoying The Last Peaceful Times :::: A Man's Gotta Rest Sometimes :::: Watching Over My Family :::: The Last Smile :::: Last Sleep 'Sakata Tokidoki' *'Indian pangolin' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_pangolin) :: The Indian pangolin is covered in scales for its protection and has a very solitary, secretive and nocturnal nature. It reminds me greatly of Sakata, who also almost never comes out of his shell. The Indian pangolin too is suspected to be in significant decline due to hunting for traditional medicine and food. :::: Best Protection :::: Little Sakata: Have A Drink :::: Little Sakata: Exploring A Scary Big World :::: Too Scary: I'd Rather Curl Up In My Shell! :::: If I'd Ever Had Children... :::: Tragic End: The Search For "Q" 'Sugurono Takashi' *'Eurasian Eagle Owl' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurasian_Eagle-Owl) :: The Eurasian Eagle Owl is one of the largest and most powerful species of owls. Its big, reddish-yellow eyes always show a very sharp glare and never let the prey out of their sight. It's mostly nocturnal, but can also act during the day. This owl usually hunts smaller mammals, but sometimes even goes for hedgehogs, foxes, marmots and young deer. Even other predatory birds and snakes are on the Eurasian Eagle Owl's menu. :: The way it approaches the prey in the darkness and kills it using its strong talons without even making a sound until the very last moment before the attack, reminds me very much of Takashi's silent, fast killing style. This man cannot be described as anything else but a very strong, fierce and deadly predator who will always catch his prey without fail. :: Some owls even have a moustache-like feather pattern around their beaks... :::: Strict Efficiency :::: Little Takashi: Awww!!! :::: Jeez, Ryou... :::: Impressive: Takashi's Knives :::: You're Safe Nowhere :::: Caught Red-Handed :::: Fearsome Hunter: Large Prey! :::: Waiting For The Right Moment :::: The Prey Always In My Sight... :::: Going In For The Kill :::: Afraid Of Nothing :::: Takashi x Miho :::: Oops! Sorry, Miho Darling... :::: Working Hard To Feed My Family! :::: Even Mass Murderers Do Love Their Families... 'Sugurono Miho' *'Tarpan' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarpan) :: Miho is no predator for sure, but also no 'tame', only domestic being. She has such a strong mind and willpower combined with a deep dedication for her family that she certainly must be a herd animal; the kind of herd led by a strong female. Few know that wild horses indeed do have a stallion as the main protector of the herd against predators, but the herds in truth are led by a dominant mare with lots of experience. :: Combining those facts with her tragic death, the Tarpan, an extinct type of wild horse matches the character of Miho the best. More about Tarpans can be found here. :::: The Last Family Photo :::: Smooching Parents Can Be SO Embarassing... :::: Miho and Hana :::: Little Hana x Arashi :::: Strong Freedom :::: Live Life! :::: Leading My Herd Through All Hardships 'Assistant P' *'Adélie Penguin' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ad%C3%A9lie_Penguin) :: The black-white feathered Adélie Penguins resemble Assistant P's appearance a lot. Moreover, they are very social and curious animals who have no fear exploring new things. The adventurer Robert Falcon Scott once complained: ::: “The great trouble with dog teams has been due to the fatuous conduct of the penguins. Groups of these have been constantly leaping on to our ice floe. From the moment of landing on their feet their whole attitude expressed devouring curiosity and a pig-headed disregard for their own safety. They waddle forward, poking their heads to and fro in their usually absurd way, in spite of a string of howling dogs straining to get at them. “Hulloa!” they seem to say, “here’s a game – what do all you ridiculous things want?” And they come a few steps nearer. The dogs make a rush as far as their harness or leashes allow. The penguins are not daunted in the least, but their ruffs go up and they squawk with semblance of anger.” (Source: Wikipedia page above) :: Kinda reminds you of a certain cheeky penguin's attitude, doesn't it? :::: Let's Check Out New World Together :::: Ain't This Onsen A Bit Too Cold...? :::: Lemme Check It Out: Everything Alright In Ryugu? :::: Got A Problem With Me, Pete??? :::: Happy Feet Return to Character Animals Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Other Characters